What i see
by Ss-07
Summary: Please r&r... pairing Kensi/Deeks keeks densi and a little Callen/nell Nallen rating: PG/k Summary: the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **roses are red, violets are blue i don't Owen Ncis La or any oft the characters and neither do u (unless u r CBS)

**pairing **Kensi/Deeks keeks densi

**rating: **PG/k+

**Summary: **the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch.

* * *

yea I am a couch, it may be weird to you well really who cares I'm only here to tell you the story of Kensi blye and Marty Deeks, yes they are a partners but trust me not for long because soon they will be together with, in own words 'crazylittleninjamutantassassins', running around. But first here why I think it I will happen...


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own It I mean I wish I so... but I don't all well... btw ALL HAIL SHANE BRENAN

pairing Kensi/Deeks keeks Densi

rating: PG/k+

Summary: the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch.

* * *

The first time that the two of them shared me it was supposably after some case where there were some robbers and Kensi had to be undercover as one of the thieves. the truth is I wasn't paying attention I was to distracted by their body language.

His Screaming "I want to kiss you so badly"

Hers screaming "I want you to kiss me"

They looked like they could tell what the other was thinking yet they didn't do a thing about it. it frustrated me because they were hanging out on a Friday night, drinking beer, eating burgers and watching one of Kensi's favorite shows 'Top Model' how I watch that I have no idea. It bothered me so much because It was practically a night in that some one would have with their other half, not to mention HE A SUPPOSED MAN was watching 'top model' and NOT complaining, how they are so oblivious to this partnership really being a relationship bothers me.

after an hour and a half of the bloody show Deeks finally says something "I should get going you know since its late and all''

then to my surprise she says something that SHOCKS me "just stay here on the couch sure it isn't the most comfy thing," now seriously I am right here its like they don't think I can hear them... oh wait the don't " but It'll do plus you have drank"

surprisingly no dumb comments just a "thanks" and then I had to deal with a Deeks sleeping on me oh well surely they cannot be naive forever after all they do have a thing... plus I could get used to a handsome man sleeping on me... oh look at that In only his underwear.

AND HERE COMES MY DREAM SEQUENCE TO LIFE... he is a handsome man after all (I really like being a couch now)

* * *

A/N: Please R&R i thInk its creative what do you think?


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own It I mean I wish I so... but I don't all well... btw ALL HAIL SHANE BRENAN

pairing Kensi/Deeks keeks Densi

rating: PG/k+

Summary: the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch.

* * *

Its just a normal day Kensi is at work as per usual when all of a sudden i hear her SRX's doors slammed close and all i am thinking is 'please be with her Det. Deeks' i want him here cause he always cleans when he comes because she may be gorgeous but Kensi is a PIG. i have a piece of pizza under me GROSS. when she comes into the house i become sad no Deeks, however she has enough food to feed 6 people so maybe he is coming.

then Kensi does something out of the ordinary she starts to clean... now i know people are coming over she doesn't just clean for nothing.

and i am right because an hour, vacuuming, dusting and a shower later someone rings the door bell, which means its not Marty he would just walk in. Kensi goes to get the door and sees Callen (no first name just an initial) Sam(who doesn't seem to like deeks), Eric(has a thing for Nell) and Nell (i heard shes smart), but no detective.

"hey guys come in" kensi greets them

"hey kens did u clean?" callen asked '' you never clean" everyone laughs i don't know why tho i yea its cause they don't have to live in it.

Sam asked "Kensi where Shaggy he not here yet?" whose shaggy?

then deeks walks in with monty(that mutt, he's adorable but still a mutt) "i just so happen to be here Sam, and i come bearing Beer and one margarita package thingy, i honestly have no idea what is callen told me to get it for Nell"

"thanks Marty," she pauses looks as Callen "agent callen and i could have sworn that they winked at each other"

"ok so what movie do you guys wanna watch? i brought GI Joe rise of the cobra, insidious, and scarface." Eric stated

"saw scarface last week" Callen and Nell said simultaneously, receiving weird looks from the others

"ok so no scarface, no insidious me, kensi and callen saw it last month" Sam said rather amused by the blush and smirks that both Nell and G were displaying.

"GI Joe it is" Kensi said "Deeks can you give me a hand with the food while Eric puts the movie in?"

"yeah i'll put the movie in no problem I'm just your servant" Eric joking spoke

in the kitchen i could read their lips and it was astonishing me what i hadn't realized she was wearing a shirt she borrowed after an op a while ago and i didn't know till deeks asked her if that was his shirt and she said 'yea' nothing more to it thats it just 'yea I'm wearing your shirt that i wear a lot cause its like your with me' is what she was trying to say and he got it.

the movie started and Eric was on the floor, G was in a chair that came from the dining area and was sitting in between the recliner that now housed a sleeping sam, and a Nell that was at the end of the couch engulfed in the film, and of course kensi and deeks were on the other end of the couch sitting VERY close.

at the end of the movie when the character Channing Tatum plays kisses his other half kensi and Deeks look as if they are going to kiss when Sam snores loudly and ruins the moment.

after the end of the movie the team went home except Deeks and he began to clean up then kensi asks " u staying?"

he smiles his goofy grin and says "yea the couch is pretty comfy"

she almost seems disappointed like she wants to be in the same bed as him which i don't blame her about "ok partner good night"

"night Princess" she smiles sweetly at that. then he whispers to himself ''what does that women do to me'' which causes me to feel like I'm watching a romantic comedy with action in like 'Killers' you know the one with Ashton Kutcher and Katherine Hiegle.

They are getting closer to being together and i know it.

* * *

A/n I put some Nallen in there i hope you like the story please review.


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own It I mean I wish I so... but I don't all well... btw ALL HAIL SHANE BRENAN  
pairing Kensi/Deeks/keeks/Densi

rating: PG/k+

Summary: the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch.

* * *

After the Ray case things were rocky very rocky the first thing that Kensi did when she got home was practically collapsed onto me she never gets like that at least not since Dom died, which really had me worried i asked myself if 'Deeks was dead?' Because Kensi was angry, mad, sad and hurt all at the same time.

Then She used her phone and I thought she was maybe calling someone to notify them about his passing but instead I resized she was ordering a pizza and not only a pizza but a meat lovers pizza with cheese filled crust and that's wen it hit me... Kensi only orders that when she is depressed or angry never when she is sad because after do. Died she didn't eat for at least 4 days. And if something happened to Deeks she wouldn't be eating after her phone call with the pizza place i heard her mumble

"Dumb Deeks has to go kissing some blonde bitch who isn't even that damn pretty... What does she have that I don't... Oh ya DEEKS,but that's not her fault its mine and why am I so worked up about this I've never been interested in him, I mean he's just handsome, funny, kind, would do anything for me if I just asked or didn't ask either and not to mention his scruffy scraggly hair..." She gasped

" what am I doing and saying its DEEKS the idiot partner who never shuts up. The one who makes a sexual innuendo every 10 minutes" she paused deep in thought, I'm guessing about Deeks and his oh so perfect body, well any way enough bout my crush she continued

" i think I am jealous how does that happen, if Deeks heard about this he would never let me live it down."

Then there was a knock at the door "must be pizza" she said, but when she opened the door it wasn't just pizza but the handsome man she had just been complaining about

"Um..I was walking.. Uh up here when I saw the guy about to ... Ugh knock on your door and paid him and said I'd bring it to you." Deeks said nervously which was really out of character for him being such a confident strong, handsome man.

" what do you want Deeks?" Kensi asked rather annoyed

"I'm sorry about the Nicole thing okay?"

"What about it"

"I just i didn't want to hurt anyone."

"And who would you be hurting besides her Deeks ? Thank you for the pizza but you need to get back to Monty and I need to get back to top model so bye"

"Ok bye Kensi"he stomped off upset and obviously angry at himself

When kens got back on to me she started to cry... Yes the bad ass started to cry. That's when I knew something was starting and it would happen soon.

* * *

A/n: yes it's pretty bad i know its rushed please review i want at least 3 more before I continue.


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own It I mean I wish I so... but I don't all well... btw ALL HAIL SHANE BRENAN

pairing Kensi/Deeks keeks Densi

rating: PG/k+

Summary: the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch.

* * *

The first time that the two of them shared me it was supposably after some case where there were some robbers and Kensi had to be undercover as one of the thieves. the truth is I wasn't paying attention I was to distracted by their body language.

"hi can i come in?" 5 words Kensi Blye never expected to hear from him. She especially didn't think that her partner Detective Marty Deeks of LAPD would answer the door to see her ex-fiancee Jack.

Kensi wasn't just shocked she was flabbergasted. She didn't expect to ever see him again. Although she had always secretly wished that he would come back and tell her he made a mistake and that he loves her; however, instead she was more aggravated and angry at him for trying to barge back in her life. And oh i was angry too i mean who does he think he is barging in on kensi and Deeks. All that time she thought she would be happy and excited, all she did was think 'why did he come here? he has no right to ruin my life twice.'

she then remembered Deeks and asked herself 'does he Deeks no who he is? will he do something stupid when he finds out? And why hasn't he asked um who are you?'

Then almost like Deeks had read her mind he asked "Who are you?"

Deeks was more than confused he was wondering why kensi hadn't said any thing yet and why she looked so deep in thought, deeks knew something was up

then Jack responded "I am... uh Jack Kensi's ex-fiancee... uh..." Deeks tore away from looking at kensi and looked at Jack. jack then finished " who are you?" and stuck hi hand out

Deeks ignored jacks hand and said " i am Kensi's partner at NCIS, i am a liaison officer between LAPD and NCIS"

"And my boyfriend," kensi continued on obviously lying and receiving a weird look from Deeks but he decided to play along

"yea and her boyfriend, its kinda new you know politics now a days with the fact we work together" Deeks added smoothly and then wrapped an arm around Kensi waist in a protective manner.

Jack notice asked her if he could please go in so they could talk. Kensi looked at Deeks and i bet that realized what she wanted now and said "NO... I think you should leave." So she got up walked toward the door and when he began to speak she slammed it in his face.

"you gonna tell me what exactly that was about?" deeks asked and i could hear the concern in his voice.

"Deeks," she paused took a few deep breaths and continued "its just certain things aren't worth talking about and i just didn't want to discus them. Can you leave it alone please?'' She looked into his ocean blue eyes and he smirked

"alright Kens but i will always be here even when you don't see me I'll be here" repeating words he said before she just thanked him and he stayed the night after a few to many and just slept on me (which i appreciate) nothing else he was a perfect gentleman, thats when i knew...

there were a few things that i got from the visit of Kensi's ex-finance. One was that she has good taste in men they tend to be rather attractive and that kensi and Deeks have something that has to grow before they can act on it and today they defiantly went forward and not backwards. I have a feeling that densi as i call it will happen soon, that or Keeks i don't know which one that i like better I'm leaning towards densi, any ways i think that Densi will be sooner rather than later.

* * *

A/n: yes it's pretty bad i know its rushed please review i want at least 3 more before I continue. hints of REAL DENSI cross your fingers for it... you never know it may be in ch 5 or 6


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I don't own It I mean I wish I so... but I don't all well... btw ALL HAIL SHANE BRENAN

pairing Kensi/Deeks keeks Densi

rating: PG/k+

Summary: the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch.

* * *

After 2 weeks undercover Kensi was FINALLY back. When she came in through the door however she seemed to be in a very angry mood. Only one exclamation that I can tell myself, and the explanation is Deeks. He's such a good-looking man however he can be very very stupid.

My first hint was that she did the same thing she does all the time when upset which is order the biggest pizza with cheese in the crust and meat all over it. Only this time she didn't seem upset she seem preoccupied as if she were trying to figure something out.

She went to her room she got of a Pair of sweats and took shower and get everything she needs to do the night done before the pizza came.

I was secretly hoping that the attractive would have gotten the pizza again, but sadly it was just some 17 year old kid with geeky braces and orange hair looking down the slightly wet t shirt, from her wet hair, she was wearing.

What defiantly didn't help was when he hit on her saying "you know if you don't have anyone to share that pizza with I would be more than happy to her you eat it."

She responded cunningly to the young man "I'd be more than happy to call your mother and tell her how the most interesting part of your day was looking down the shirt of a woman who is likely 10 years your senior."

He look oh so frightened and I thought it was hilarious, how he looked like he was gonna crap his pants. When Kensi tried to hand him the money he just said " on the house mam'm." And left, which made Kensi snort.

About an hour, 1/2 a pizza, 2 beers and an episode of 'Top Model' later someone knock on the door, I wonder who that could be... I HOPE IT'S DEEKS HE'S JUST SOOOO HANDSOME, KIND AND FUNNY TOO. Kensi went up to get the door when it opened itself and I knew it was Deeks.

He was around the corner of the living room saying "Kensi you can put your gun down, its just Deeks your hubby" at first i was like... MARRIED?... Then I remembered his "nicknames" he rounds the corner and sees the pizza takes a piece and eats it... She surprisingly says nothing, just goes back to the show and they watch in peace when all of a sudden it happens she turns to him with this come hither look and they are inches away when...

Bring, bring the phone rings and its Ops and they have to go and all i can say is that I may have to kill Eric just so that, that never happens again the two leave and act like nothing happened and all i can think is Oi Vey when with they ever get together, for Christ sakes i heard from the couch at Nell's house that her owner and Callen are already together and unfortunatly for me i had to talk to her about the traumatic experience of them doing it on it.

Well we can always pray for Densi right?

* * *

A/N put some Nallen in it and you never know with Densi when it will happen, but lets pray (unless you do not believe in prayer.) please review... I want reviews before I continue.


	7. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I don't own It I mean I wish I so... but I don't all well... btw ALL HAIL SHANE BRENAN

pairing Kensi/Deeks keeks Densi

rating: PG/k+

Summary: the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch.

SERIOUSLY PEOPLE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!

* * *

Kensi was on the phone with someone, i am not sure who, all i know is that she did not sound to exited but was faking excitement for some reason. After the phone call with the unknown person i could tell she called deeks, mainly cause its her first speed dial. Yea! Her FIRST speed dial even ahead of Hetty and Callen and Nell. So i listened in our her conversation with the HUNK.

Kensi: Hey

Deeks: _Hey Partner, whats up?_

Kensi: umm this is going to sound weird

Deeks: _Like kinky weird?_

Kensi: Seriously Deeks? In your dreams!

Then Kensi was Blushing and she had a smile on her face that said 'in my dreams Too'and all i could think is me and him yep in my dreams too.

Deeks: _all the time darling. so seriously whats up you in trouble, does the princess ne__ed her prince to come and save her?_

Kensi said something soooo shocking i cannot even comprehend what she had said.

Kensi: Yea in a way. Can you come to my house i need a favor its nothing too bad and before you ask No i am in no danger. Just please (yes she said PLEASE!) i have beer, and i am ordering pepperoni pizza and we dot have to watch 'top model', that is unless your busy.

Deeks:_ actually i am not busy. I was planning on taking monty for a walk any way, so can he come?_

Kensi: sure bring the cute little mutt.

Deeks: _i resent that. and on my way SUGARBEAR._

Kensi: Ok and STOP calling me that.

She had a HUGE SMILE ON HER FACE.

DENSI/KENSI/DEEKS/DENSI/KENSI/DEEKS/DENSI/KENSI/DE EKS/DENSI/KENSI

45 minutes later a pizza was delivered and Kensi waited until Deeks got there before she started, which made me think oh she wants something BIG. deeks got there 10 minutes later and the little mutt went straight to Kensi and all i was thinking is STOP hogging her and let Deeks get some sugar. After sitting down and eating in comfortable silence Deeks finally asked the question that was bothering the Heck out of me

"So did you call me over here at 8 pm to just eat and drink beer or was there something else you wanted sugar bear?" what i would give to get called Sugar bear by that man, heck i would be happy to be called HunBuns by him, why Kensi ACTS like she doesn't like it is beyond me.

"its a weird favor deeks" kensi seemed hesitant she is NEVER hesitant

Deeks became a little serious "is everything okay Kens?"

"Yea, its just my mom"

"what about her? is she okay?'' he seemed genuinely worried

"yea, she is fine you can calm down" they both laughed. " its just she wants to have dinner with me tomorrow but i don't want to do it alone so i told her i had plans with you so she said invite you so PLEASE can you come?"

I Gasped and i crossing my cushions for a yea

Deeks got that handsome, kind hearted smirk on his face not the one when he's joking but the one when he is really Happy "yea Fern i would like that."

"Thanks Deeks"

"well i have to go i will see you tomorrow Kens." KISS KISS KISS is all i want to happen

" Bye thank you " she leant down and pet Monty's Head "Bye Bud" and he left.

All i can say is seriously they should have kissed UGH i really hope it happens soon and i get to meet kensi's mom so not a total loss... i will continue to pray.

* * *

A/N: Lets see what Julia has to say about Densi... Next chapter PLEASE REVIEW won't update with out 4 more!


	8. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I don't own It I mean I wish I so... but I don't all well... btw ALL HAIL SHANE BRENAN

pairing Kensi/Deeks keeks Densi

rating: PG/k+

Summary: the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch.

* * *

Okay so today is the day that Julia is coming over and Kensi looks panicked. she didn't have work today so all that she as done is clean and I don't mean just pick up stuff I mean full on Deeks OCD clean. I honestly don't know why she doesn't just have him do it. I bet if he did it he would be shirtless ooh I would pay to see that but Kensi probably would too.

I hear Julia will be here at 7 so Kensi asked Deeks to come at 6:30. She bought all the food at this whole food place which was a genius idea. Take it from a couch that has more spaghetti stains on it she CANNOT COOK AT ALL. So around 5 she begins getting ready and man oh many does she take forever but I bet she is just trying to make her momma proud.

Deeks then arrives at 6:15 early but she doesn't mind and be has a bottle of wine and two sets of roses. One white and one red

"Tryna impress mom by getting her two bouquets of flowers are we deeks?" Kensi snickers

"Actually this one is for you As a thank you for trusting me to come to this dinner." He says as he hands her the red

She smiles and blushes a little then thanks him

"So what we having?" Eyeing the spread she had just taken out and noticing the chicken in the oven he continues "you didn't cook did you?"

" hey I am a great cook"

"You put Tin foil in the microwave kens" he gives her a knowing look and all of a sudden asks "whole food market by the boardwalk?"

She replies with a simple "yep" and he smiles at her

Deeks then helps set the table and make sure everything is perfect when her mother arrives. They sit and chat until she finally gets there

"Sorry dear horrible traffic" Julia comments as she hugs deeks then Kensi and whispers in her ear 'so you invited deeks you take that advice I give you?' Kensi shook her head no and glared deeks was oblivious to the silent conversation and I realized I really like this Julia character she is so obviously team Densi.

They sat down to eat after Julia received her flowers and asked Kensi whose hers were from which she got a mumbled reply of Deeks along with a deep blush and deeks he was just smirking at her he probably was thinking right there 'yep I'm gonna get shot'

During dinner pleasantries were exchanged how have you been blah blah blah until Julia asked an important question while Kensi was in the bathroom or so Julia and deeks thought

" so Marty do you love my daughter"

"I'm sorry?" Deeks asked shocked but her boldness

"It's just that I see the way you two look at each other and it looks like you two love eachother" deeks open his mouth to speak but id interrupted "its not like platonic Iove either so don't try to sell me that."

Kensi is just standing in the hall mouth agape thinking 'how does she know he loves me I mean I love him but it doesn't me he loves me back why is my mom doing this' little did she know Marty was having the same thought as her about her not living her back.

Before the conversation could continue Kensi interrupted and 30 minutes later Julia left and 10 minutes of cleaning and helping Kensi deeks left too.

I was so bummed I thought something would happen and then she got a text from deeks it read 'do you know what the color of roses mean?' Kensi had a huge smile on her face she and deeks were starting and boy was she happy the only problem is I don't know if she is planning on thanking Julia or killing her.

I remember hearing Julia muttering ' I know that that they will bd together I just don't know how long until they will?' All I have to say to that is TRUE THAT SISTER! The will be together soon...

* * *

A/n I personally love the way Julia acts what do you think about my story PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own It I mean I wish I so... but I don't all well... btw ALL HAIL SHANE BRENAN

pairing Kensi/Deeks keeks Densi

rating: PG/k+

Summary: the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch.

* * *

A week after Julia was over deeks finally came over again and all Kensi was wearing was an LAPD shirt and some oversized sweats both obviously his. I would Kill to wear those things but they probably wouldn't even fit over my throw pillows, ugh couch problems you humans think you have it bad.

Anyways he sees her and his mouth is agape and he is openly staring at her but she doesn't seem to mind she doesn't punch him like usually, just throws a witty remark out there

"Hey deeks you tryna catch flies with your mouth?" She joked but it finally pued Marty out of his trance

"Um no you just look umm" he stares at her while she sports an amused smirk and he tries to continue "you look ummm lovely"

"Lovely? Seriously deeks?" She stars at her idiot of a partner.

"Ok you look Hot unbelievably amazingly hot!" And then he looks at her again cups her cheeks in his hands and continues "but not only do you look hot you also look and are gorgeous. You are beautiful the most attractive woman in the world." Now she's staring at him her mouth Agape trying to comprehend what he just said and she opens her mouth to speak a few times but no words come out that's when he continues " look I know we can never be," did he just sat that oh I am about to kick his ass. How? I have no idea but i will find a way "but it doesn't mean I am ever going to stop loving you. Because yes I love a crazy super ninja badass that goes by the name Kensi Marie Blye and I know she doesn't want to hear and I know that I don't deserve her but she deserves to know how I feel about her. And I am in love with her," she stares deeply into his ocean blue eyes and tries to understand exactly what is going on and I am hoping that she doesn't lie or anything and it looks as if. She is trying to find a way to tell him something and she does

" you may think you love me but trust me you don't. You think you don't deserve me but it is me who does not deserve you. You should know that by now I am just not worth it so just do us both a favor and get over it" she says and I could tell she doesn't mean it and she has tears rolling down her face

"Kensi I know you are lying to yourself and I frankly don't care so when you grow up talk to me," deeks stares at her "remember this you would be the best damn thing that will ever happen to me" he walks out and slams the door. And Kensi she breaks down and crys not just cries but she falls apart completely.

All I can think is WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEAE TWO THEY ARE SO DAMN HOT AND COLD. I just hope deeks sees that she think she is doing the best for him even If she is being a full on Idiot.

* * *

A/N: I know you thought it was going to happen I tricked you. Please review and after should I do a sequel. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: I don't own It I mean I wish I so... but I don't all well... btw ALL HAIL SHANE BRENAN

pairing Kensi/Deeks keeks Densi

rating: PG/k+

Summary: the relationship(I mean partnership {not really;)}) of Deeks and Kensi seen through the point of the point of view of a couch..., yes a couch.

* * *

It's been a month since the big fight deeks wasn't really coming over anymore and that made me sad but so was Kensi she then she Would always watch a cheesy ass romantic movie EVERYNIGHT yes Ryan Gosling may as well be a God but he is no Martin Deeks. I don't understand why Kensi just goes after what she wants.

Today she doesn't pull out a movie she cleans up and starts to get ready for someone and I can tell it isn't deeks cause she has one of the margarita package thingy that Nell loves so my best guess is Girls Night In.

1 hour later Nell arrives and she looks happy as Hell and Kensi asks "why are you so happy." Nell gives her a look of your never going to believe this

"um two days ago, Thursday night I got an unexpected surprise"

Is she pregnant? I didn't know g could still do that we'll that's a joke he isn't that old. "Nell?"

She puts her left hand up and showed her the rather large engagement ring. "I'm getting married to um G"

"Congratulations! That's it we are defiantly not staying in tonight we have got to go out to celebrate!"

"Ok but your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad Nell?"

"Because we didn't tell anyone we were dating"

"Nell" Kensi looks her in. The eyes and goes full on big sister mode and continues "I knew you two were daring everyone knew. you two didn't hide the damn smirks on your faces everytime you saw eachother" Nell was now blushing and Kensi realizing that try's to take the attention off of that "let's go"

"Ok" Nell quipped

"So how are you an deeks?" Nell asked nonchalantly

"There is no me and Deeks." Kensi responded

"Kensi, certain things in life you just have to go in blind not knowing what's going to happen because trust me some things are well worth the risk."

So I heard this from the furniture at the club this story so I am not sure how much is true. Apparently after an hour Nell had to go because Callen doesn't know how to put gas in his car. He may be pretty but not the smartest at times. Any ways Kensi stayed because they took two separate cars.

Kensi was asked multiple times to dance she never said yea tho and I think it's because of deeks and then she saw the one guy that "loves" her dancing with some tall leggy bombshell blonde and boy was she jealous i mean full on greenmonster has taken over her body jealous so she grabbed the closest guy there a d asked him to dance he said yea as they went out to the dance floor. Then when deeks noticed he was pissed but instead of ruining Kensi's night he did a gentlemanly thing and left. That got Kensi attention and she felt horrible so she went to go talk to him and apologize. To bad he was already gone so she drove home little did she know he was at her place.

-  
Deeks was pacing back and forth he kept asking himself "why am I here" finally after thirty minutes of the hot man pacing kensi was home and when she saw him there she was surprised and he just stared at her.

Kensi then began to talk "look I know what I said before an before you point it out to me I know I am an idiot just hear me out."

Deeks stared at her "so? What are you going to do?"

"Me?" She now has a huge smile on her face and starts walking towards him "I am going to follow the advice of some very smart woman."

Deeks looks confused and vegans to ask what but before he can Kensi yanks his head down and there mouths clash the kiss is passionate, lust filled and steamy but it is also loving and romantic it's like I am watching the notebook or some shit because this is getting hot. They pull apart with the need for air "wow" they say simultaneously and out of breath

"Hey Deeks I think I love you" she says and his smile that was already to his eyes just grew bigger.

"Good, because I think I love you too." Deeks responds. Kensi draggs deeks to her room thank god not onto me and when they get to the door she reaches inside his pocket and he asks her "you know the bed is right over there. Right?" She pulls out his cell phone and throws it onto me and he picks her up and they went into the room closing the door. That's when I read it its a text from ops on his cell phone from hetty it read "good for you Mr. Deeks ;)" how that women knows things is beyond me. There is only one problem now I may have wanted to get them together but I really didn't want to hear them doing it I really need my own bf all well. At least I have a great invention idea COUCH MUFFLERS so I don't have to listen to this. At least there happy.

* * *

A/N: sequel? Also I may do a M rated ones Shot for the end of this story. please read and review PLEASE


	11. Authors Notes

Ok for the sequel I WANT ideas so pls review ideas I also was wondering do you guys and gals want me to do it from the couchs p.o.v. Or something (comment what ) else's p.o.v. I really want ideas people so PLEASE?


	12. Final update

Hi readers i know promised you another story and I plan on keeping my word so I just wanted to tell you what it will be... I am going to do it from the point of view of the BMW SRX so basically the car it will probably be short but I will try to make it as funny and as Densi related as possible. **Finally and last but not lead i am going to put a few ideas down and you the readers will choose (by reviewing) which one you want me to do.**

a) Densi driving to Las Vegas and having some fun tThere

b)Densi and Julia finally go to that cabin

c) Deeks is shot and rushed to the hospital

***_each will contain a somewhat established Densi relationship _**

**I also have a poll in my bio you can vote in there and your vote will count for two please review what you want!**


End file.
